Aikatsu, Here We Go!
|japanese = アイカツ, ヒア ウィー ゴー!|translation = Aikatsu, Hia u~ī Gō!|singer = Ami, Sumire and Akari from FULL☆MOON|writer = Yuuki Hanami|debut = Phase 01|album = DREAMING / Never Ending Days}} is an insert song for Aikatsu Crescent!. It first appears in The Light that Shone Like So Many Stars. Description Singers * Amamiya Mai (01, 02, 14, 25, 30) * Shimura Tsubaki (02, 14, 25) * Hinode Hinata (14, 25) Lyrics |-|Short Ver= Let's go, Aikatsu! The show's starting, don't you know? Let's go, Aikatsu! Our voices will reach the rainbow~ We may not be the most confident But we have passion, isn't that all we need? So let's just embrace this rare moment It's a miracle, indeed There may be days where we feel down But even then, you shouldn't give up! There's always miracles, you just have to look around That's the one promise, I'll make to you! Let's chase this Aikatsu! Aikatsu, Here We Go! A cute smile, a cool dream A popping day, and sexy colour scheme! Nobody can stop us now! Let's go, Aikatsu! The show's starting, don't you know? Don't give up, and a opportunity will present Just find the dream you represent! (Ah~) To a distant rainbow~ (Ah~) Aikatsu, Here We Go! |-|Full Ver= Let's go, Aikatsu! The show's starting, don't you know? Let's go, Aikatsu! Our voices will reach the rainbow~ We may not be the most confident But we have passion, isn't that all we need? So let's just embrace this rare moment It's a miracle, indeed There may be days where we feel down But even then, you shouldn't give up! There's always miracles, you just have to look around That's the one promise, I'll make to you! Let's chase this Aikatsu! Aikatsu, Here We Go! A cute smile, a cool dream A popping day, and sexy colour scheme! Nobody can stop us now! Let's go, Aikatsu! The show's starting, don't you know? Don't give up, and a opportunity will present Just find the dream you represent! Ever since I first stood on stage My heart has filled with so much excitement Throughout everything, I've never been alone My friends are always by my side I want to shine so much brighter, hah~ I want to reach new heights, go higher Someday, I want to be the brightest star And light up the sky☆ Let's dream about Aikatsu Aikatsu, here we go! A new world is right there Let's go forwards, together Hand in hand, we're invincible! Let's go, Aikatsu Turn your memories into a show One day we'll look back and smile on our idol days So until then, let's do our best! One day, we'll definitely meet once again (Ahhh~) It won't be long until we join together But until then, let's just stay strong Let's chase this Aikatsu! Aikatsu, Here We Go! A cute smile, a cool dream A popping day, and sexy colour scheme! Nobody can stop us now! Let's go, Aikatsu! The show's starting, don't you know? Don't give up, and a opportunity will present Just find the dream you represent! (Ah~) To a distant rainbow (Ah~) Aikatsu, Here we go! (Ah~) Even though we're apart (Ah~) I love you Trivia Category:Aikatsu Crescent! Category:Aikatsu Crescent! Music Category:Music Category:Songs